Recent years, the Internet telephone via an IP network is popularizing. By using the Internet telephone, the communications network of low cost can be used and the various services adapting the flexibility of the IP network can be provided. In the patent document 1, the service which settles each other the session which went via the IP network depending on the connection request to a callee from the caller via an IP network from IP call management server which performs call management of the terminal in an IP network is disclosed.
In detail, in the patent document 1, first, if a connection request is received from the operation terminal of a caller, a call request to the telephone terminal of the caller described during the connection request will be performed, the 1st session is settled between IP call management server and the 1st telephone terminal, a call request to the telephone terminal of a callee is sent, the 2nd session is settled between IP call management server and the 2nd above-mentioned telephone terminal. Next, the voice telephone call between the 1st telephone terminal and the 2nd telephone terminal can be performed via the 1st session and 2nd session by bridge of the 1st session and 2nd session.
In addition, according to the call control method described in patent document 1, telephonic communications with the telephone call place made into the purpose on the information screen acquired via the communication line network can be performed simply and safely.
Further, in the Internet telephone, for example, the various telephone call control services which make a group from a plurality of users, carry out a call all at once to the member of this group, or connect the channel for a simultaneous telephone call are provided. As one of the telephone call control service of this, in patent document 2, the system which the group which comprised a plurality of users provides with a conference call by the simultaneous telephone call is disclosed.
In the system disclosed by the patent document 2, the telephone number of the request side user as call people of a conference call is made to match and memorize the telephone number of other users as a participant at a conference call, to the call from the telephone terminal by the side of a request, when other users answer, a plurality of channels are set up and a conference call is materialized.
Prior Art Literature
    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Published Application No. 2006-33448,A    Patent document 2: Japan patent No. 3950379